Love the way You Lie
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, that's alright because I like the way it hurts, Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, that's alright because I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie..." SetxNephthys A different look on their reltionship...Warning:Abusive couple, adultery, and other adult stuff...


**I have no idea...okay...I just heard this song and suddenly, these two show up and I am full of so many fucking feels! God Damn it! Why do I all these feelings? Why? I might go back and re-write it a bit but...fuck it all, I love this song and this couple and it's just...just...damn it! Too fucking late and I need to go to fucking bed. Have a nice time reading this. **

* * *

**Love the Way You Lie**

_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_That's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_That's aright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie..."_

* * *

Their relationship was an unusual.

A tragedy that was not at all beautiful or poetic, it was blood ridden and ugly. They were a sorry sight to look at, so much so that it makes many want to pity them for their doomed marriage. The grief and heartbreak as well as the anger and resentment they hold in their heart for each other. They hurt each other in so many ways. It was the hideous side of the relationship they were in. All anyone ever seems to see and hear are the screaming, the shouting, the fighting, the blood, the bruises, the cries.

They tell her to leave him, to forget about him and move on. That there are better men than him out there waiting for her, someone who rightfully deserves her love and affection, instead of the raging, blood thirsty monster she has for a husband.

"_Look at what he's done to you!" _her sister said, urging her to abandon her abuser, to come live with her and have a happy life instead

But they don't know really how their relationship is.

How he kisses her with intensity and passion afterwards, holding her beaten form close and tenderly, tears falling from his eyes full of regret, grief, and love, whispering lies in her ear of promises that are forever broken. How they lay on the floor, limbs entangled and bodies pressed together, gazing into each other's eyes, seeing the raging hot inferno of emotion in his deep, red eyes. The fierceness and intensity they hold making her lose her breath and heart beat faster with a forbidden thrill. Understanding how much he wants her- needs her in his life as much as she needs him in hers.

Fingering the scratches and bite marks over his form, she too feels regret in harming her own beloved. In ripping his heart out and gutted it with a red hot knife every time she so much as appears before him, reminding him how she betrayed him. How she broke his fragile heart. How she left him.

Now that he has her again after so many centuries, he would never let go.

He would never let her go.

He'd kill her before letting her go.

And she feels fine by that, just fine.

Because she doesn't want to leave ever again, no matter how much sweet sorrow or painful torment she goes through by his hands, she loves the monster that is her husband. She loves his painful touch, his fiery rage, his devious mind, his devilish smirks, his blood red eyes.

But most of all, she loves the way he lies to her every time, making promises they know he can't keep, and she loves it.

It was something nobody could ever understand. Not her brother, not her sister, not her nephew, not her friends, not even her own son.

Only they understood how they felt towards one another and they would go down in the flames of their painful love to the very end, holding each other close and basking in the burning fire, never wanting to let go. And she would gladly die with a smile on her face in the flames, for as long as she has him by her side, it's alright. It's really alright with her.

Because she likes the way it hurts.

"I love the way you lie…" she whispers to him, burying her bruised face in his chest, feeling the blood dripping from her nose smear across her mouth, tasting the metallic tinge of the red liquid. A small cry escapes her when he tightens his grip around her, fingers pressed on a sore spot on her side, her blue dress torn and stained with her blood, dirt, and grime, showing a very large portion of her scarred back. The holder stiffens at the sound of her cry and he loosens his grip on her, a scratched up, bloody, handsome face appearing in her vision. Dark, red eyes gazing into her with concern and guilt mixed in them. So much guilt…

A sad, loving smile spreads across her lips and she leans forward, pressed her forehead to his and whispers again with more feeling.

"I love the way you lie…"


End file.
